After the kiss
by readergirl828
Summary: What I think should've happened after the kiss at Christmas. ONE-SHOT


**Hi I decided to do a one-shot with Booth and Brennan after the kiss at Christmas. It is after Caroline and Booth have left Brennan's office.**

**After the kiss**

**Brennan's office**

_Oh no. What happened? You kissed Booth. I should've never have done that, but I did it to get the trailer. Caroline would've given it to you anyway. She might not have. Stop kidding yourself she would've, your only scared because you kissed him for too long and you liked it. Maybe I should go talk to Ange. No. Go and see him. Tell him how you really feel. But how do I really feel. Don't you know? I think I... love him. But that's not logical. Not everything has to be logical. I suppose I better go and see Booth._

**Booth's office**

_Oh God. What happened? She held that kiss way too long for it not to have meant anything. When she kissed him he realised how much he loved her. He tried to show it in the kiss but it was difficult with Caroline right there next to them. Oh he loved her. For weeks he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Imagining her with him. But that was stupid. He shouldn't be thinking about his partner like this. This is why he had the line. Fuck. But they had probably crossed it with that mind-boggling kiss. He needed to tell her how he felt, but how?_

Before he could think she came into his office, a scared but happy look on her face.

"Bones are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just sorta side-tracked."

"The great Temperance Brennan side-tracked? Never."

"Booth do you think we could talk? When can you go for lunch?"

"Now if you like."

She nodded unable to get any words out.

"Where are we going?"

"To get some take-out then to my place. It's quieter and more private."

"Ok. Whose car do you want to take?"

"Yours."

"K"

**Brennan's apartment**

"I'll get the plates. What do you want to drink?"

"Water please."

"Ok be right through."

She came and sat next to him and passed the plates and he put the food on.

"So Bones. There was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. But can we eat first?"

"Sure whateva you like."

Half an hour later they were done. Bones took the plates and rubbish into the kitchen while Booth waited patiently on the couch.

"Booth I don't know how to say this. It's the first time I've ever had to meaning this much."

"What is it Bones? You can tell me."

"Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you."

She lent in. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly. She was about to pull back when he responded. She put all her love into the kiss, hoping he felt the same. Pulling back gasping for air she saw Booth's eyes and the love in them.

"Seeley Booth I love you."

"I love you too. But I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I do. I realised when I was buried alive by the Gravedigger. and I wrote you a note." She found it in her pocket but continued talking. "Then today, after that kiss. I knew I loved you. I want you to read this." She passed him the note. "I'll give you a minute to read it."

**_Dear Seeley,_**

**Hodgins and I have only two hours of air left. We are begging for you to come and save us. If we are already dead it is not your fault, just please send that bastard to hell. There is one this I have regreted in all my life. Angela always told me how great we were together. I wish I could've found the courage to tell you how much I love you. I love your cheeky smile, your funny belt buckles and socks and the way you've helped me with people. If I ever get out of here I will hopefully start dating you. If I don't know I always wanted to but never really realised it. And I promise if I survive I will look past my dis-beliefs towards marriage and if we work well together as a couple I want to marry you Seeley Booth. I hope you feel the same. I want to be Mrs Temperance Booth, Kids and all.**

**_Love Temperance_**

He finished the letter and gasped. She had never wanted to get married and have kids but she would do it for him. At that moment Temperance stepped out of the bedroom cautiously.

"If it is too fast for you Booth you can leave."

"No I just can't get my head around you accepting marriage."

"Well only for you."

"In that case Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

"Isn't that moving a bit fast?"

"No. I don't want to waste a singe moment. So will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**There you go. Reviews appreciated. :)**


End file.
